


Without 1

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Death, Declarations Of Love, Despair, F/F, F/M, M/M, Memories, Poetry, Remembrance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Love after death remembered in grief





	Without 1

Life’s breath  
Rain in midsummer  
A swaying flower weeps with it  
The earth is turned in a sigh

A soft goodbye  
An empty heart beats on  
I’ve gone on, alone, desperate  
Still the weeping flower follows

In seascapes of sand  
Hoping to drown  
Sorrows vast and deep  
The past echoes still

I lay to rest  
Head replays petals falling  
No longer the flower weeps  
No more sweet summer days

Without you, life’s breath is gone  
Without you, I cannot go on


End file.
